Can It Really Get Better?
by the mysterious fic wtiter
Summary: When Percy Jackson's mother dies he is sent to a horrible foster system. He was bruised, battered and bullied. Annabeth was the only person that understood him. But when Her house burns down and her mother dies she blames Percy who then ended up running away. But What if they met at a boarding school for people with enhanced abilities? MUCH BETTER SUMMERY INSIDE! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series (although I wish I did) all of this is the property of Rick Riordan. **

**Rating: T**

**Summery: ****"Mom don't go." He had cried, his words cracked at every syllable that uttered out of his mouth. Because of his mother's murder, Percy Jackson's life is endangered. It's only a matter of time before they catch him.. With a terrible foster family, the poor green-eyed boy's childhood is ruined, bullied, battered, bruised and terribly broken practically unfixable! The only person that understands him is Annabeth, defender, best friend, but also... betrayer? Blaming him for the death of her mother and the burning of her house Annabeth refuses to look at him or talk to him anymore. Who said it was Percy who did it? Out of each others's lives when the broken boy runs away, or are they? What if they met at a boarding high school for humans with advanced abilities. Will there love blossom or will it turn to the other direction? All human, first fic! Percabeth! And more pairings!**

**Hello there! I have decided to write a new fanfiction of PJO! Its my first story up here so please leave your opinions below in the review section. Countless stories here have inspired me to write a fic of my own and here it is! I hope you will enjoy it! Although, if you don't, feel free to help me by sending me a PM or reviewing. **

**This story will have three parts: **

**First Part- When Percy is seven years old, (about three chapters) written from the passed.**

**Second Part- When Percy is twelve years old, (not determined number of chapters, less than five chapters) written from the passed. **

**Third Part- When Percy is seventeen, (where the story really takes place) written :not sure yet!**

**Chapter 1- **

**The dawn of a very tragic ****childhood**

**Anonymous POV**

This is it, he thought.

Was he supposed to be nervous? Were his hands supposed to shake. Were beads of sweat supposed to appear? Well, all he could conclude was that the sense of nervousness was all too new to him. It was all too bizarre! Clouds were starting to appear in the brilliant blue sky. The boy was almost finished eating his ice cream. He seemed to be looking intently in his mother's sky blue eyes.

I'm going to get that kid today. He will help me. They will pay, they all will.

It was almost time.

He starred a the young woman stroking her son's hair.

But suddenly, she turned abruptly in his direction. Her sky blue eyes bored in to his. But by the time recognition had registered in to her eyes, she was already up and running away alongside her son.

Everything is going perfectly as planned.

**Percy's POV**

it was a normal day in Manhattan, New York City- well as normal as it can get. The cars zoomed past the small apartment complex blowing stray leafs out of the way. Thats right, autumn was nearing. There was a cool breeze desperately trying to penetrate through my window which was only opened a crack although that wasn't enough for the cruel wind. As the sun was rising I was there, sleeping soundly clutching my teddy bear. The softness of the stuffed animal soothed me and scared away the haunting nightmares. Well when you had an amazing mother like I did you wouldn't need that stuffed animal.

If you are currently living in Manhattan you would call this certain morning rather calm. There seemed to be less occasional honks emitting from the vehicles below and the citizens didn't seem in such a hurry to reach the Metro that led them to work, possibly putting their job in jeopardy. But I didn't care, after all, today was the eighteenth of August, my birthday. I remember staying up all night counting the minutes in tell the next day. There seemed to be an aura of anticipation that came from my room. right when you would enter you would feel happy just looking at the lite blue walls.

I was turning seven that day. I thought it would be the best day of my life but boy, I was wrong. More like the worst day of my life, when everything crumpled around me, when I started building that hard brick wall around my thoughts and emotions. I didn't let anybody penetrate through in till...

A hard gust of wind blow against my midnight blue curtains causing wisps of sunshine to barge in my room. The sun rays eventually got past my thin curtains and decided to wake my sleeping figure. I looked so fragile yet so vulnerable. My eyeleds fluttered open as soon as the light hit my eyes. Let's just conclude that I'm not a morning person. I groaned, wanting to go back to bed, back to my comfy mattress, I wanted to cover myself with those silky blanket... but it hit me hard on the head as if lightning had struck from the sky reminding me that it was my day. The day where everything was souuppossed to be perfect.. It was my seventh birthday! I shot up in the air ignoring the burning sensation coming from my still closed green orbs. When my feet hit the cool floor I felt a shiver run down my back causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise. Weird, I usually have this feeling when I'm sacred or I sensed something bad but I only realized that later on in my messed up life. I miraculously made my way groggily to the small bathroom not bumping in to anything or tripping over some toys on the floor. You see, we weren't the richest of them all and my mother had to work late every night in her room waiting for inspirations to hit her. She had recently became a bestselling author so she didn't have much time to clean up the scattered toys on the dusty floor. She also had a part time job at a candy store across the street every day bringing back treats for me. I don't know how she did it but she managed.

After brushing my teeth I made my way to the kitchen expecting to find my mom making omelettes like every morning. As I was walking to the kitchen, stomping my feet like a zombie announcing my arrival. My thoughts instantly drifted to what my mom would do for me this year. I didn't expect something big though, just a simple 'happy birthday' and a small cupcake would do. I had been too entranced by my thoughts that I didn't notice a pair of arms embracing me tightly.

"Happy birthday Percy!" Her soft and angelic voice said in my ears sending shivers down my spine. She looked at me, her features mirroring pure love and care towards me and for that I felt a warm feeling in my heart.

"Thanks mommy.!" I screeched, my voice hoarse because of the sleep. I sat down bouncing with anticipation to gobble up my pancake and omelette. What still makes me laugh is the fact that they were both neon blue. My mother and I had a thing for blue food. It was delicious, to bad I didn't eat it slowly and appreciate the taste. Enjoy the succulent feeling making my taste buds go crazy. If only I had known that it would be my last…

She had also brought me some candies. It truly had started as the best day ever. We had sat there exchanging caring words full of love and appreciation. i wish it wouldn't end but when I had plunged my fork expecting to find the pancake still there, but it was gone as fast as it came. She only laughed in response do my lack of attention to my surroundings. After eating everything we decided to go to the park, well I begged her. Being the protective mom she was she had doubts in bringing a hipper active seven year old with Dyslexia and a serious case of ADHD. But something told me that there was another reason of why she was hesitant on bringing me to the park. But how could I have known? I was only seven year old!

I wasn't like most kids, who had friends and played all day, no I would rather learn about mythology, preferably Greek, which my mom taught me.

Sitting there on the wooden bench with my mom, we talked (mostly her though), "It all started with Chaos, a void of nothingness. Who knows for how long it was like that." She looked at me checking if I was paying attention, I was staring at her intently not letting any word hang in the air. I grasped all of her words and waited eagerly for her to continue.

"There were a lot of things in that void that got out, for instance there was Gaia, the Earth, the abyss Tartarus, and Eros Love. Those were the beings that got out of Chaos. Gaia gave birth to Uranus, the Sky who then fertilized her." She always told me this story, but never in this detail.

"Then were born first the Titans—six males, among them, the youngest was Kronos, the deathliest of them all. And six females: Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Rhea, Theia, Themis, and Tethys. (Did I get that right?). After Kronos was born, Gaia and Uranus decreed no more Titans were to be born. They were followed by the one-eyed Cyclopes and the Hecatonchires or Hundred-Handed Ones, who were both thrown into Tartarus by Uranus. This made Gaia furious. Kronos was convinced by Gaia to castrate his father. He did this, and became the ruler of the Titans with his sister-wife Rhea as his consort, and the other Titans became his court." She said only to be interrupted by me, "Wait a minute! How could a brother Marry his sister?!" I said confused. Who did that?

My mother giggled, that melodic sound made me smile, she truly was the best mom a little boy could wish for.

"That's how it was Percy." She said smiling, ruffling my hair. "I think someone needs a haircut!" She said in result of me groaning, I didn't like other people touching me only my mom can.

She cleared her throat wanting to continue. "There was a problem between Zeus and his father (Kronos) when Kronos was confronted by his son, Zeus. Because Kronos had betrayed his father, he feared that his other children would do the same, and so each time Rhea gave birth, he snatched up the child and ate it." That sounded kind of weird, I thought fathers were supposed to like their kids. I had looked quizingly at my mom. She only smiled and continued glancing at every second behind her. Why was she doing that? Was she expecting someone to jump up behind us and s are scare us, or worse?

"Rhea hated this and tricked him by hiding Zeus and wrapping a stone in a baby's blanket, which Kronos ate. When Zeus was full grown, he fed Kronos a drugged drink which caused him to vomit, throwing up Rhea's other children and the stone, which had been sitting in Kronos's stomach all along. Zeus then challenged Kronos to war for the kingship of the gods. At last, with the help of the Cyclopes, whom Zeus freed from Tartarus), Zeus and his siblings were victorious, while Kronos and the Titans were hurled down to imprisonment in Tartarus."

That made me smile, just the thought of the bad guys perishing made me smile. Ok it wasn't the best ending but at least the Titians were gone and the Gods would now gouvern the world.

"How do you know all this?" I asked both astonished and curious. She only smiled and scooted closer to me. "It was your father, an amazing man." She starred dreamily at the sky where the sun was shining in the horizon.

"But mommy, if he was such a great man then why did he leave us?" The blurted out of my mouth just like water, bursting out of a faucet, never stopping. I knew I had entered a touchy subject. She turned to me the wind blowing over her face preventing me from reading her emotions. She only let the wind blow against her beautiful face. She was truly a stunning lady, at the age of twenty-eight! Finally when the whistling sound of the current of air stopped she only starred at me sadly.

"He left... Left because he had important business to attend to." She seemed to hesitate for a while, clearly having a mental debate on weather to tell me something or not. That small peace of information that was dreading to escalope her lips finally did. "If he ever came back... that would put us in harm's way." She had seemed to mutter something under her breath that we were already in danger but obviously I didn't notice it.

"But I don't unders-" Suddenly a clap of thunder boomed, probably waking the whole city up. I had instantly turned rigid and a deathly shade of white. I was seriously scared of storms, we hadn't noticed that the clouds had accumulated surrounding New York city. Kind of like a siege the people wouldn't dare step in New York or get out, the would get socked in result of them staying home.

"C-c-a-an-n we p-please go hom-me now." I begged. My mom obviously knew of my fear. We were on our feat sprinted to our apartment not far away. But something had been off that day, my mother wasn't scared of storms, in the contrary she even quite enjoyed them. Lightning struck the city illuminating my mother's frightened face. Why was she so scared? I hadn't understood but didn't question my mom and her ways.

She was a true row model to look up to, always persevering, keeping her head up, putting the others before herself...

Getting home was a relief, being sheilded from the horrors that the sky lashed at us. It was terrible, we came back home socking wet. Like if we had taken a shower with our clothes. But we still managed to have a blast.

As soon as we got home, I slumped on the couch exhausted, it was already two in the afternoon! Time did past fast when you were having fun.

"Hey Percy why don't you go take a shower and put on some dried clothes while I bake you some cookies?" My mother had said, quite hoping that I would go take it. But why? Was she wanting to get rid of me?

As soon as I had registered the fact that she would bake me cookies I had ran as fast my little legs could take me and had shut the door of the bathroom with no slightest hesitation..

As soon as the water had splashed on my body I felt a cold sensation overcome myself. But honestly the water never disturbs me, i love it. Mom had said that I looked just like my dad; sea green eyes, a tuft of raven black hair covering my glowing eyes. The only difference was the skin town, his was paler and ruff whilst mine is tanned and smooth. I guess I good that from my mother.

He had only stayed with me for a whole year then like my mom told me numerous times, he disappeared one day with only one note explaining everything. Although mom never told me what secrets it held.

Finally, after a long and hot shower I finally got out and got dressed in a blink of an. Running to wards the kitchen I smelled... this fragrance... so good. I was drawn to it, like a mosquito towards a light.

The trail of the amazing oder finally ended leading me to a tray of bleu cookies that looked delicious. Not even waiting for permission I had grabbed a cookie from the hot tray and through it in my mouth, chewing it slowly in till the taste was no longer there.

Mom only looked at me happily, with pride in her eyes and- wait, was that pity?

A loud ruckus had snapped me out of my daze. It was coming from the front door and the person didn't to happy. My mothers face instantly became solemn and sad. I could only see a tears coming from her face. Even a single drop like that made me want to cry too. But why? But that expression full of grief disappeared replaced by determination and bravery. But I could still see the sadness coming from her eyes, never left.

"Why don't we go play a nice game of hide and seek? Huh?" She had said cheerfully but I still remember how hoarse her voice was. I remember the fact that she was on the verge of tears.

I only nodded my head totally unfazed by the fact that she held so much sadness.

"Just know that I will always love you even if Im- I-'m not here with you." Her soft voice reassured me but, why was she saying this now. The confusion had made me dizzy thinking of possible scenarios as in why she was saying this now. She had hugged me tightly before motioning me to hide. I still don't know how or why but I was running fast to my hiding spot.

I had just discovered it the other day; the attic. I was in my room, in the closet. It wasn't noticeable though. After discreetly climbing the shelves and removing the big box that prevented me from going in there, I had pushed the rectangle thing to reveal a hole. One of the perks of living in the tenth floor of a ten story high apartment was the fact that you had an attic. I don't know my seven year old self would've done without it.

Crawling in it and putting the square thing back t it's place I heard it, a loud noise piercing through the air sending shivers down my back. What happened? Followed by that I had heard a shrill shriek. I had tried calling me mom but my voice, it wouldn't come out. I had been completely speechless. I heard loud voices, which I'm pretty sure didn't belong to my mom's soft and melodic voice, which was always full of care and gentleness. But those voices were too muffed. I wanted to go see what was happening but then I heard it, the sound of heavy footsteps coming. They had been right under me!

If that person had just raised their eyes high enough, they would've spotted the small square, on the ceiling of my closet. It would have been the end of me but thankfully they left causing my stiffened shoulders to relax. I didn't know what was happening but there was one thing for sure; those screams and footsteps- they were bad guys was the only thing I could thing of. I had been terrified, but determined to save my mom. Taking one last look around me, I had spotted a black leather jacket lying on the dusty wooden floor. Taking it I got out of there.

Jumping to the floor with a loud thud I realized that that was the only sound in the apartment that I heard. Had they left? Or were they still hiding waiting to strike. Getting to the kitchen I had spotted the worst thing any seven year old should ever see, their mom lying on the kitchen floor desperately trying to breath. Her lifeless form had broken my heart in to pieces beyond repair.

"Mom?" I asked rushing to her aid.

She was barely breathing but managed a smile.

"Look, Perce there isn't much time." Her voice was forced and her beautiful hazel eyes didn't hold any life in the. It only captained of pure sadness and grief.

"I love you so so much and don't you ever forget that. Did I ever tell you that you look exactly like your father? Even more handsome." She smiled at that last bit.

"Mom don't go." My mouth was dry and my eyes were pouring tears.

"Who did this to you?" I asked angry.

"Kronos's Titans, they're a group of bad people. They wanted to capture you and your father." She croaked that last bit.

"But they never got him. He escaped." The last part had been an sure but hopeful." I hadn't understood but only nodded for her sake. I couldn't believe that she was dying. My tears splashed on her.

"Here, take this and this. " her trembling hand gave me an envelope and a neckless. I stuffed the envelope in my pocket and stared at the golden neckless.

"Happy birthday Percy." She cried out loud, "I hope you like it!" She said. There's no doubt that it's beautiful; it shows Poseidon's trident in the middle with small fish swimming, in the background there's his fortress.

"I-I love it.!" I croaked, "Please don't leave me." My voice was dried, I felt like a huge bolder had fallen on me.

"I'm sorry Percy. I love you so much. Please." She pleaded taking off her bracelet and her ring from her arm, "I you ever find him, give him this and-and." Her breathing hitched and her eyelids closed slowly.

"I love you Perseus Jackson.' She whispered. That was the last thing I heard utter from her mouth before Sally Jackson died, before me. I was the one who was there when she breathed her last breath.

Staring back a her I could see the life leave her. She almost seemed happy, relieved. But relieved of what?

Soon, in the distance coming from the window I spotted blue and red lights blinding me causing my eyes to sting even more. But there was one thought that stayed evident and clear in my mind: I would one day find my father and avenge my mother.

Even if there would be some deaths in the process.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, finished! Hate it? Love? What did you think? Don't worry though I have so much planned for this story! Drama, Romance, action... Any recommondations? i accept any comments! Please leave a review! Or PM me! I'm sorry for the bad spelling, hopefully I'll get a beta...Don't worry it really gets better.. Espacially when Percy... Oops, sorry! Anyways thank you for reading! Leave a review! In till next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series (although I wish I did) all of this is the property of Rick Riordan.**

**Rating: T**

******Summery: ****"Mom don't go." He had cried, his words cracked at every syllable that uttered out of his mouth. Because of his mother's murder, Percy Jackson's life is endangered. It's only a matter of time before catch him.. With a terrible foster family, the poor green-eyed boy's childhood is ruined, bullied, battered, bruised... The only person that understands him is Annabeth, defender, best friend, but also... betrayer? Blaming him for the death of her mother and the burning of her house Annabeth refuses to look at him or talk to him anymore. Who said it was Percy who did it? Out of each others's lives when the broken boy runs away, or are they? What if they met at a boarding high school for humans with advanced abilities. Will there love blossom or will it turn to the other direction? All human, first fic! Percabeth! And more pairings**

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! Okay, here is chapter two! It is a little shorter than the first but by a little. But trust me it is going to be very important throughout the story. If you have anything to comment or say please inform me. Now without farther notice, HERE's CHAPTER 2!**

**This story will have three parts:**

**First Part- When Percy is seven years old, (about three chapters) written from the passed.**

**Second Part- When Percy is twelve years old, (not determined number of chapters, less than five chapters) written from the passed.**

**Third Part- When Percy is seventeen, (where the story really takes place) written in the present.**

**Chapter 2-**

**it wasn't a dream **

_Shoot for the moon, even you miss you will land among stars._

_Never hold a grudge._

_Treat the people the same way you would like to be treated._

_Every day do something that scares you..._

My mind was overwhelmed by flashbacks of my dear mother telling me those life lessons. She was such a great person, why did she have to leave? I had been there sobbing, crying my eyes out. I may only had been of seven years of age but there was one thing that I understood, I would never ever see my mother again, ever.

It had only been a few minutes but it already felt like ages. It had only been an hour since we were laughing, devouring our ice-cream, now, it felt like a distant memory lost in the darkness. Like a photo, ripped and wrinkled bits lost and torn to shreds, thats how I felt, broken. Who knew that one person could change so much. Not only for me, but for the society to. My mother had been the kindest person ever. She was the light of the neighbourhood, She was my ray of sunshine whilst I was her sun. I was her star and she was my moon. She was my sky and I was her ground. She was my mother and I was her son. I wasn't— and still am not complete without her. Whenever the memory of my mother's dead figure surfaced my subconscious, I shuddered, that was my mommy. I remember that peaceful expression when her life was slowly slipping away from her. I only realized it then, my mother had been hiding something from me. But what?

Finally, after I had ran out of tears to shed a hand was put on my shoulder. I know it was supposed to make me feel better but honestly, it just made it worst. It made me want to punch someone after a storm of tears. What was going to happen to me now? No grandparents, no parents. I had never seen any of my uncles or aunts so I could have only assumed that I didn't have any.

I looked up to see a middle aged lady, possibly younger in her mid thirties. She was tall and had broad shoulders. Hanging over her shoulders was a mop of caramel hair framing her face that looked sympathetically at me. I didn't understand back then that she would be the one to whisk me away to an orphanage where I would wait, patiently for a family to take me in. Although, I hadn't waited too much time...

"Hello Perseus Jackson, my name is Kelly Fuller and I will be your social worker. I'm going to help you find a new family." My first instinct after her sentence was to cringe a the mention of my real name but then it was anger. No one could replace my mom. She was the best person in the whole wide world!

"I don't want another family. I want my mommy." I had stated stubbornly braking in to tears at the end. Who was she to take me away from my mother. But deep down buried under all that stubbornness I knew that I was going to end up doing what she kindly told me to do.

Well, what had I expected? Mopping on the ground was the only thing I thought I would do. The world is a cruel place, whenever you're at your best and you're the least guarded it usually finds a way to slip through and leap at you during your most vulnerable moments.

I started getting used to that feeling of sorrow that entered my system, that terrible feeling of emptiness in your gut.

When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. All I had seen were blurry people. Wiping the hot tears away I looked up from the dead body only to find a crowd of citizens in the apartment staring, looking at everything in the house. They were invading our privacy. I never liked that, the fact that people were touching everything. I felt naked, they were looking at of pictures of my mother and I. I felt like an opened book being toyed by these people, flipping the pages and invading my privacy.

"Any progress?" A tall man asked. "No. Whoever this criminal was he was a damn good one. All I found was a boot mark, stained in the boy's closet. At once they all ran to my room like a horde of starving people only hearing now that there was free food.

A flashback entered my mind, I remember hiding in the attic and hearing heavy footsteps. I was so close of him. If he'd look a bit higher he would've seen it, the small crack on the ceiling with small scared but curious green slits looking down at him. Just the thought of it give me now shivers.

Sitting on the kitchen chair I looked out of the window, it was raining heavily. Did the sky feel the same grief as I? All the lights were turned off. It was an unusual sight to see in Manhattan.

I looked at my mother's body, why did she have to leave? Who would do such a thing? I knew it had a connection with that person that was walking with heavy footsteps.

Kelly helped me take all my belongings, whispering once in a while comforting words. I had learned in the past hours that I would be seeing her in till I was an adult. She was nice enough. I liked her.

"Did you pack everything sweetie?" She had asked tentatively afraid that if she'd talk too loudly I would brake down. I only nodded holding tightly the leather jacket that I had fond in the attic. I could've only supposed that it belonged to my father.

"What d'you got there?" She inquired addressing her question at the jacket slumped over my arm. I shifted my gaze from the floor to the jacket then slowly looking up to find a pair of hazel eyes staring right back at me with an encouraging smile on her oval face. I had to admit, I was jealous, that smile never slipped off her face. She was always happy.

Sensing the bad vibes coming from me she looked at me in the eyes before taking my frail hand in her soft one. She had painted her nails a beautiful crimson, although it looked more scarlet under the darkness of the falling sun outside. My mother never put some makeup or ever tinted her nails with different neon colours. She was pretty just the way she looked.

She rubbed her thumb against my knuckles. "Come on Perseus, you could tell me." She tried but this time I looked and my lips started moving, "Mommy said that we should play hide and seek so I said okay because I love playing that game. But before she said that we heard a loud noise coming from the front door." I had pointed with a trembling finger at the messed up door. When my gaze turned to Kelly she had started to pale.

A notebook clasped in her hands she started writing from time to time scribbling and crossing out words. I had lost myself staring intently at the words written in her notebook. At once, I saw letters all over the pages. Finally as my brain registered the word, Perseus. Then I saw an arrow leading to a few names: csmast—. I guess I never got to finish reading that name just because of a simple click of her pen. My dyslexia at the time was at its worst. Kelly had finished writing her notes and was staring at me. Her azure eyes fixed on me. Her eyes reminded me of lasers, scanning my brain, digging for my deepest secrets kept locked up. Although, I didn't have much secrets at that time. With a firm cough I realized that it was my cue to continue. I didn't want to continue. It seems that it was our last secret that I shared with my mother. The detectives knew everything now.

I gulped, making it evident for her that I didn't want to talk about it. Talking about your problems to someone usually makes it easier to solve. My mother's words echoed through my brain. At that moment I remembered when that phrase had been told to me. Letting the memory replay itself through my memory:

_"Welcome back home Percy!" My mother called out from the kitchen. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by the sent of hot cookies fresh out of the oven. Just like a mouse attracted to cheese, I was attracted by those cookies. But they only cheered me up a tad, my first day of school hadn't gone too well. You see, since I had gotten kicked out of my recent school, I was the new kick, I had already mastered the new kid act at that time. I hated school, especially at that time._

_"Hi mom." I slumped on the chair taking a bite from the aqua blue cookie. I chewed slowly savouring the flavour. At once, all my problems washed away and my only thought was how delicious these biscuits were. Taking a second one I managed a small smile._

_Hugging me from behind the chair my mother whispered in my ear, "If those cookies aren't making you smile then I don't know what will.!" Her voice became overly dramatic at the end of her sentence. She tended to do that a lot when I was down._

_Being five years old I laughed at my mother's words._

_But then her face became serious and she continued, " Come on Perce, you could tell me." Sighing, I shook my head. I didn't want to. It would only make her mad and I hated seeing a frown on her delicate face._

_"You know." She chimed, "Talking about your problems to someone usually makes it easier to solve. But if you don't wanna talk about then I'm fine. I was just saying y'know?"_

_There she goes doing that magical thing. I hate when parents do that! Reverse psychology! So eventually The words slipped out of my mouth of, this girl, Nancy Bobofit. First she had started teasing me about my weird name, Prissy, she had nicknamed me. I hadn't really cared, but when she started throwing chunks of her peanut butter sandwich I had gotten mad. But I couldn't do anything, I was already marked as the boy who doesn't cooperate in class, One move from me and I was toast. Only the first day of school and I had gone making amazing impressions on the teachers. Emphasis on the word 'amazing'. I had come home mad and sad._

Kelly's eyes seemed to calculate. I could practically see what she had been thinking. She was pretty transparent.

"I ran in my closet where I hid in the attic. I found the attic the other day when I was in my room cleaning my closet with my mommy. I like that hiding spot. But then I heard a loud boom and mommy screamed but not very loud. Then I heard someone coming. I was very scared. The person made me very afraid, like if they had super powers!" I finished my story there refusing to elaborate.

"Aren't you a chatter box!" She laughed standing up. "Come on let's go." She had sad still laughing. But I wasn't. Who was that person? Certainly not my mom.

Then Who?

***xXx***

The wind was shrill against my window. I had been struck with a dose of shock again. I stayed there paralyzed staring at the celling waiting for it to tell me that this was all some crazy dream, but, I knew deep down beneath all the sorrow that I was going through, I knew. I was too stubborn to accept it. A trait that I shall always carry from my mother, stubbornness. I kept the truth locked up in a box. And the key to release the ugly truth, buried deep in my subconscious. Little did I know that someone was staring at me from below the window. That person had a clear view of my back. But when I turned around I only saw a black spot on the ground. It was hard to see since it was the middle of the night.

Staring down at the children around me it occurred to me that they were probably facing the same thing as I had been facing. After all I was in an orphanage hence the word orphans. Finally I settled in my not-so-comfy bed and slowly let the sleep get to me. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

But it wasn't, it was my mother's funeral.

I thought back to the day, the happy moments. Getting ice-cream with my mom, her telling me stories, the cockles. Most kids at my age used to have huge birthdays with bouncy houses, pools, activities and more. Although my birthday wasn't at all glamorous, it had still rendered in my mind as the best day ever.

***xXx***

I had woken up that morning with my throat throbbing with pain, I had cried too much.

It hadn't been a dream.

I got up from bed and received the usual smirks and stares.

Just another day.

The sun was shining that morning, it had seemed as though it was mocking me.

The funeral was that day, it had been too painful to watch it all. I barely remembered it myself. Only wisps of it. But there was one thing that struck me weird that day: the man. Who was he? I had never seen him before in my entire life. The first time I had laid eyes on him he had been hidden behind bushes, staring. I thought for a moment there that it was my father. Yes! That was it! No wonder! My mind had taken in to account that that man was my father. I had been struck with a sense of great familiarity. It had to be him. But when I turned around to look at him again, he was gone. The last I had seen of ihim was his black trench coat getting sucked in to darkness. The last thing I had also heard was the trudge of his boots on the wet grass.

And that was it.

That night the image of that man stayed in my head. How he crouched behind the trees and bushes. He had set up an odd image. His black attire. His mysterious disappearance...

I tried to to sleep but I couldn't.

But finally, the effects of the day got to me and I was sound asleep.

But, it wasn't the normal sleep that usually overcame me, this peculiar sleep was different I felt as though I was being taken away, whisked to another world. I was in a cloud of mist, preventing me from seeing what lied in front of me. But finally, the mist blew away leaving me face to face with the same emerald eyes that I possess. Where am I, I thought. At first, I thought I was staring at my reflexion but no, a grown man stood tall in front of me. Handsome was the adjective that I let penetrate though my mind before the judging fest started: A bruised cheek, ghostly white features, a limp on his right foot,- "Percy don't." He pleaded. "You don't have to do this." He was begging, his facial expression mimicking pure pain and hurt.

"Leave me alone." I was startled by my voice, no longer holding innocence, it was menacing spitting venom at my father. Even if I couldn't see my self I could imagine a mad Percy. Why was I like that? But before I could continue and analyze my surrounding or even answer the question I felt my body rise from the ground, suddenly, I was hurtling towards a pit of blackness. When I thought that it was the end and I would crash to the ground, my eyes flew open and I was staring at a grin the size of an elephant. Sunshine reflected on her glasses blinding my sleepy self. It was a battle between my eyes to stay open against the reflected sun but finally they opened. Before me stood the figure of Kelly Fuller.

"Good morning sweetie!" She squeaked. She did seem extra cheery today. Why? I sat up strait trying to remember the dream but it was slipping away. All I remembered after that was the image of my battered father.

What had I just witnessed? What did it mean?

But the saddest thing, the dream was slowly slipping away from my grasp, soon, I would no longer remember it...

Looking strait in my eyes Kelly said happily yet in a mysterious tone,"There are some people that would like to meet you!"

**Unknown POV (third person)**

The man walked slowly, crushing the multicoloured leafs. He enjoyed the crushing sound. He could see the gleaming moon from his position, a pale shade of yellow. As he walked towards the tall building of the orphanage he hummed to himself the song of 'Ring around the roses" You could say that he was in a good mood tonight, who wouldn't!

"You know what you have to do tomorrow right?" He said loud enough in the phone so the other person could hear. If they found out that he was being too suspicious they wouldn't buy it.

"Remember it has to be perfect, understood?" The man dressed in black sucked in a slow breath of cold air.

"Yes boss." A deep husky voice replied.

With that he hung up the cellphone and proceeded his humming.

That man starred up at the raven haired boy sitting on the ledge of the window from inside. The child was so clueless, it was only the beginning. The beginning of a revolution. He would get his revenge. No obstacle was in his way. He would use the child... If only the kid knew how much power he held. It was theoretically impossible! Such a small body holding a great quantity of power. Just like his father. He thought, but even more. All they needed was information now. The child held it.

But when the green eyed boy turned to stare at the window his eyes soared dangerously out the window. The man covered his face just in time. He looked identical to his father. Fascinating. He thought truly amazed. Looking at the boy just made him to take out the variety of knives that he was hiding in his coat and throw them right at his face. He didn't have his mother's protection anymore. Nobody was there for him. Well... No! He would beat them all. After all he did have an army that was increasing every day. He smiled and let out a cruel laugh. He just needed the kid to find out where- he heard a crack sound behind him. Quickly his guard stood and he looked around, eyes narrowed.

He wasn't scared of anything.

The wind blew on the falling leafs. It did look a bit freaky. There was also a whistling sound of the wind coming from all around him. It did remind him of a 'scary' movie. But this was cold reality and as the bad guy, he wasn't going to die at the end. It would merely be the opposite. He grinned, his pearly white teeth looking like they belonged to a shark, a thirst for blood accompanied with vengeance and ruthless to get what he wants. A pure definition of the word monster.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? Like it? i'm once again sorry for making it a bit shorter, but hopefully the 'unknown' Point of View made up for it. How about the small cliffy at the end of Percy's POV? If you answer it right I could guarantee you a sneak peek of Chapter Three! But you have to be logged on... or else I can't really send it to you. But I can make you a shout out! **

**Please review! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO series (although I wish I did) all of this is the property of Rick Riordan.**

**Rating: T**

******Summery: ****"Mom don't go." He had cried, his words cracked at every syllable that uttered out of his mouth. Because of his mother's murder, Percy Jackson's life is endangered. It's only a matter of time before catch him.. With a terrible foster family, the poor green-eyed boy's childhood is ruined, bullied, battered, bruised... The only person that understands him is Annabeth, defender, best friend, but also... betrayer? Blaming him for the death of her mother and the burning of her house Annabeth refuses to look at him or talk to him anymore. Who said it was Percy who did it? Out of each others's lives when the broken boy runs away, or are they? What if they met at a boarding high school for humans with advanced abilities. Will there love blossom or will it turn to the other direction? All human, first fic! Percabeth! And more pairings**

**Hey guys! Thanks a whole lot for the review. They really effect me in a way that you just won't understand!**

**To the reviewer that asked about Percabeth, well I'm also very eager to write about them but, I'm terribly sorry to inform you that it's going to be in some time. But it's okay! remember that I'm open for suggestions. Although, in this chapter Percy leaves the orphanage (there's a reason why he leaves so soon). We meet his visitors :p**

**Anyways, please review!**

**This story will have three parts:**

**First Part- When Percy is seven years old, (about three chapters) written from the passed.**

**Second Part- When Percy is twelve years old, (not determined number of chapters, less than five chapters) written from the passed.**

**Third Part- When Percy is seventeen, (where the story really takes place) written in the present.**

**Chapter 3-**

**Shock**

Percy's POV

"What?"I asked, the sleep still perceptible in my voice. I stared back into those sapphire scrutinizing eyes. What did she mean by that? It was a simple pronouncement, but it made me ponder too much on it. Why would people want to see me so soon? Who was it? How? I really was a boy of queries back then. Was I to blame, though?

"Come on!", she cried, "Go get yourself prepared and then we'll go meet your visitors!" I only nodded solemnly in response. I was struck dumbfounded by her extreme fiery avidity. What was wrong with her?!

Like disclosed by Kelly, I went and got myself prepared for a painful day. All source of optimism had been dissolved into nothingness and that nothingness had been plunged in the Tartarus of my subconscious where it would only be resurfaced a bit later that day. Although, at that instant then, I was discouraged, cast down and dispirited.

I brushed my teeth slowly that morning, telling myself that I didn't care who was waiting for me. _Let them wait_, I thought. Every brush over my teeth reminded me of my mother, how when my toothpaste fell on my clothes and she would take a wet rag and clean with a smile.

"Hey silly, you have some toothpaste on your shirt!" I turned hopefully, still in my revery of my mother wiping my mouth. I was hoping to find her behind me, smiling with her shining teeth but all I had found was Kelly. I did like her and all but... Something was just, off about her, not right.

After getting clothed and washed I hesitated before leaving my room. I felt uneasy by leaving my belongings, in plain sight in my room. The other children that were only soundly sleeping in the room a few minutes before had all evacuated for school. Kelly had mentioned me missing school that day. There had been a brief moment of relief there. Although, it was just fleeting moment.

If the kids were all gone then why was I so frightened to abandon my stuff? So, out of doubt, I hid them in my pillow case which I stowed in my cabin it drawer. Satisfied with my wise tactical measure I turned to leave when I heard it, it had been faint, but audible enough to not ignore. It had been a quiet noise outside, a crack. A simple crack that sounded and made it's journey from outside, through my opened window to my ears. I had been hit with a sense of terror. Was the person who killed my mother now coming for me? I was scared to death, at the point when I was actually ready to spring in a fight. So I walked soundless to the agape window to scavenge the source of heat oh-so-simple crack. When I was a couple steps away from the window, a Jalandhar came sternly on my shoulder.

No! He was here already! I turned brusquely away from the window to find Kelly, with a plastered grin on her pale features. Come on! We don't wanna make them wait, right Percy?" Her voice was the usual cheery. But, I detected it instantly, she was worried.

Why?

Was she trying to protect me?

We eventually got out of my room and started towards the spiralling staircase. They made me dizzy and nauseous. Kelly was already skipping down the stairs, halfway there whilst I was only at the top. Once I got down we turned in a halway that lead to another set of stairs! This place was gigantic! My attempt to run away was long gone. I starred before me, down. I saw the silhouette of a tall skinny woman and the figure of a boy standing close to her. So those were my infamous visitors... Well, I hadn't expected Superman to take me away to planet Krypton or whatever but, them?

As I got closer. I saw that the women had beautiful dirty blond hair that came down strait until her chest. She had piercing blue eyes that held an intensity of thoughtfulness that shouldn't subside by a bit. Once her orbs found my descending figure her lips instantly curved to the top, but I was no fool, I so how faux it was the second it appeared. She motioned for me to approach. Once I lade my green eyes on the boy whom was about the same age as I was I stumbled backwards, shocked by the hostility that those blue eyes held. He had the exact same eyes and hair as his mother did (which I presumed was). The only difference was that the mother held unreal emotions, hiding her real feelings and the boy didn't hied his emotions at al; his eyes were slits.

They reminded me of some sort of trap. I was their prey and I was falling for the trap. When I finally reached the ground floor, Kelly was already handling the introductions. So their names were May and Luke Castellan. Luke, I thought, the name suits him. His glare was still here, never disappearing or showing weakness. He was much taller than I was, yet he still showed the same maturity as people my age showed. It was already clear that he would be well built in a couple summers. Compared to him I was just a little ant running away, trying not to get stomped and killed.

"... Percy Jackson. His mother died a couple days ago." Kelly was saying.

I wanted to hit her! I didn't need other' pities. Although, when I turned to expect a pitiful stare from May, all she said was, "Aw, Im sorry for your loss. But don't worry, I'm here now and Luke too." She turned to Luke. He starred at me with a glare. When no answer came out of his mouth May hit him on the back lightly. He only grunted in response, probably saying yes.

"You hear that Perce, they're your new family!" Kelly's voice whispered in my ear. Her breath smelled like candy.

Candy.

My mom had worked at a candy shop, therefor the small bought back old memories.

_There was a knock on the door._

_"Trick or treat!" Little kids were out the door waiting for it to be opened. Since my mother worked at a candy shop, she had little privileges. She always gave too much candy during Halloween._

_"Here's one for you Josh, Andy, July and Jaime. Happy Halloween!- oh and don't forget to brush your teeth Josh! " She handed them all handfuls and handfuls of candy every year. The amount of candy given away was crazy!_

_"Mom!" I called. She hooded in my detection indicating me to continue. "Why do you give so much candy? Now I don't have any left! It's not fair!_

_She smiled, "Come with me Percy, I have a little surprise for you." She led me to her room. She opened her closet doors, moved her small reserve of clothing out of the way and reached forward. She grabbed box of cardboard. When she opened it, I had almost fainted. There was so much candy!_

_She had told me to help myself to whatever I wanted and that's exactly what I did._

_But what she didn't know was that every day after Halloween I would go there and grab candy._

_Two weeks later I had gone to the dentist and, well I had a lot of cavities._

_So candy reminded me of my mother, it seemed that after her death for a few years that everything reminded me of her._

Kelly had engaged once again in a discussion about paperwork and whatnot.

"Sorry my husband couldn't make it, work kept him busy and all." May was saying. Kelly showed now surprised in her face when she was nodding.

"So, are you ready Percy? You're going to be part of the Castellan family from now on!" May said, flashing me an excited grin.

I only nodded back politely and mustered up the energy to smile back. She might of had seem welcoming but Luke on the other hand, didn't.

He was sill glaring daggers at me.

"So, it's conifer that you're coming back tonight with your husband to fill in a few things." Kelly stared. "Well if you follow me, you could start answering a few questions and sign a few things."

I was a bit sad that Kelly should be leaving me alone.

She had told me to go say bye to my 'friends', but of course, I didn't have any. I had stormed up the steps to my room, not getting lost once. Once I reached my room, I opened the door that Kelly had closed and stepped in. I was shocked, May would be my mother and Luke would be my brother. I lied moon my bed for what seemed like hours. When I got up ready to leave, it was only then that I realized that my room was messy! Everything thrown everywhere, cabin it's empty, all the children's stuff messily placed on the floor.

That wasn't good. Looks like my instincts were true.

I ran to where I hid my stuff, I had made sure to put the pillow case behind the cabinet. To my absolute relief I found it there.

Someone had came here.

The window was closed. Did Kelly close it? No, I was thinking, she didn't. Was it my mom's killer trying to find me?

Who did this?

***xXx***

"Did you buckle your seatbelt Percy?" May asked. Her voice was almost accusing. We had left orphanage and now were headed to my new home. I would stay there for about five years until...

Although, before heading home we had to drop Luke to school. He had groaned and complained but finally gave in.

We hadn't talk in that car ride. It had been... awkward. I had been quite curious of where we were heading. Was it an apartment, a house in the suburbs? My anguish had subsided for a bit I guess. As I look out the window I was wondering, thinking about the person I had seen a the funeral. Who was he. It had only occurred to me then, in May Castallen's car that, the mysterious person had been my mom's murdirrer. He was there to capture me. I hadn't protested much once knowing that I would be living among Luke and May because, I was getting away, escaping the madman. If only I had known that...

The city was very busy that day. Cars were zooming, their lights barely shining in the sunlight. I saw the crowds pass by, they all seemed wrapped up in their lives like I was. I would spot the occasional tourists, they were quite easy to descry in the mobs with their cameras, t-shirts. It sent me a sense of familiarity to be out in the open city.

I had fallen asleep for a few minutes.

When I opened my eyes, I had entered a new universe.

We were parked in the middle of houses. Might I mention that they were HUGE.

Seeing May already outside I grabbed my backpack and jumped out of the car. I scrambled after her hastily.

Before me was the house where I should live in for years. It was gigantic, towering over me, it made my apartment feel like some sort of bread crumb, forgotten and squashed like a bug.

The outside was very pretty, the stones ver modern.

I gasped once I was inside.

Once I entered there was a set of stairs leading to the next floor. To my left was a nice and cozy family room with obviously a fireplace and a high tech television. The couches were made out of leather. To my left was a hallway where I would find a luxurious bathroom and another sort of sprite lung stairs that led upstairs. Ahead, were the kitchen and the living room. The basement consisted of, a television, a game room , the play area, a set of couches and a door that was locked. I was very much intrigued to where it led but it was locked. My room was on the third floor. It was a nice room, the walls painted blue. A desk where a computer sat.

_So this is my new house.._ I thought. I felt very uncomfortable.

I had stayed there, crying. I missed my mother so much! Why did she have to leave? I stared out of my window looking down at the backyard where was a nice pool.

I would of favoured much more my old apartment.

Again, I hid my belongings fearing robbery. Yes, I know, I was very much paranoid. Even during lunch, I had thought that my food was poisoned.

My day had consisted of eating lunch, exploring the house and crying in my bed. May had kept away from me which I had very much appreciated.

_Can it really get better?_ I had asked myself. All hope had been lost and now I was scared of everything.

_Will it get better?_

***xXx***

"So Percy, did you ever meet your dad?" Samuel Castellan asked me. It was about the fith question asked by him. Why was he so curious about my heritage?

We were sitting at the dinner table eating pasta.

I shook my head, eyes watering.

"Well are you sure he died? Did your mother ever talk about him? Did your dad any brothers and sis-" he was interrupted mid-sentence by May who had shot him a glare. I chewed fast on my food, to get out of the horror.

Sam hadn't welcomed me at all. The first time he had talked to me was by telling me that if I ever go near his office again I will get a little punishment. I had known exactly what he wAs talking about, the locked door in the basement that I had tried to open.

What was he hiding? Probably some work.

After finishing to eat I had ran to my room. Once I closed the door and the tears started to fall I had noticed something: I had to windows in my room, one That showed that backyard and the other that showed the side of another house. But that hadn't seemed important to me. It was the tree between the two houses.

"I'm running away.", I told myself.

Finding my backpack with my most prized possessions I turned to the window and opened it.

I grabbed on the tree branch and swung myself. I was now holding a branch with my two hands. My body was dangling over the grass. I was very high up, what was I thinking?!

Finally I brought myself to the truck and went down the tree. I had the feeling that I was being watch. Although, when I stared to the window next door there was nothing. I reached the ground and started walking.

Suddenly, I heard the noise of a door slamming, That's it, my 'family' was going to get me and bring me back in that house. Adrenalin coursed through my veins and I started running. I was running fast now. I heard footsteps behind me. I reached a park and hid under a slide.

When I starred out to see if my follower left I was surprised of what I saw.

**Anonymous POV**

_Half an hour before Percy wakes up._

The sun was shining brightly in the sky. He cringed at he sight, he shuddered because of the warm day, he gasped as he saw the birds I'm the sky flying gracefully, he was having a bad day. Although, the sun, warm for the birds wasn't that thing that timed him off that day, it was his coffee! It was so damn hot! And there was way too much sugar!

He took his phone out of his pocked and started typing.

**Are you ready? If you mess up then, do I have to finish that sentence?**

The reply from Agent was I instant.

**Yeah boss, it's an in and out situation. The procedure is pretty clear. Tactic: Just stay unseen.**

'Boss' wanted to throw the phone when he received the reply, NO! He restrained himself from screaming, YOU FORGOT SOMETHING.

He waited for that waitress to arrive so they could talk about the coffee problem. Finally, she arrived.

"Hi my name is Sarah, how may I help you?" He wanted to vomit by hearing that voice that was just...too happy. He only sent her a venomous glare to subside her happiness and cheerfulness, but it didn't even curve down a millimetre. Usually, people would cower when they saw that stare but now, they didn't! So now the sun was shining, birds were singing, the sky was a brilliant blue and people were too happy!What has the world become to?

"Yes," he said, his velvety voice deadly calm, "my coffee is too hot and it's too sugary! If I'd have to rate this dump I'd give it a complete zero. If there was a rating under that, trust me young lady, I'd use it. " he sent he a devilish smile fool of malice.

Now sensing his bad vibes Sarah only nodded and mumble a sorry and went to fetch him a new coffee.

His phone buzzed with the reply.

**Oh, boss yeah, I forgot. I have to contact the one from the inside to check if the cost is clear**.

Boss nodded to himself.

_And yet I pay them so much, they just don't reach my expectations at all, he thought. Once I dominate, I'll be able to do it all myself..._

* * *

**A/N: And that was chapter three folks! I hope you enjoyed it!**

** Now: What do you think the Agent's name stands for? **

**What was BOSS talking about? **

**Who does Percy meet in the park? **

**Thoughts on this chapter? **

**_NEWS_: I won't be able to update for a few weeks, that's why I posted his one. **

**I really need feedback! **

**Preview please ! **

**Thanks! :D**


End file.
